1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image information processing apparatus and method for performing pulse width modulation based on input image data.
2. Description of the Invention
In the field of image processing apparatuses which correct input image data in accordance with correction data stored in a look-up table (LUT) or the like and form an image based on the corrected image data, a technique to change the density of the output image by changing the correction data in the LUT has been proposed.
Further, in the field of electrophotographic image processing apparatuses, a technique to change the density of an output image by changing the contrast potential of an electrostatic drum upon image formation has been proposed.
However, in the image processing apparatus that changes the correction data in the LUT, even if the correction data in the LUT is changed, it is impossible to change the maximum density that the image formation unit of the image processing apparatus can physically output. For this reason, the density of an output image can be reduced by changing the characteristic of the correction data, while the density cannot be changed over the above-described maximum density which can be physically outputted by the image formation unit.
Further, in the image processing apparatus that changes the density of an output image by changing the above-described contrast potential, if the conventional apparatus can change the resolution, it is impossible to change the maximum density of the output image for each resolution.